


Told You

by hey-cas (kendra)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Ray's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin, to Ray, has always been harmless flirting that turned into unresolved sexual tension that turned into resolved sexual tension. He had always thought that they were just a little fling that would eventually fade and fizzle and they’d be better friends at the end of it. But with that murmured confession, Ray realizes that this is big. Bigger than he could ever imagine.</p><p>-</p><p>Michael's been having nightmares and Ray really wants to know about what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomlybookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlybookish/gifts).



> Why?  
> Just.  
> Why?
> 
> For Katie, because without her, I would still be picking up the broken pieces of my heart over in the SPN fandom.
> 
> Based on a conversation I had with my boss, whose worse nightmare was waking up and finding that his wife had left him. It was was fucking adorable and when I think of adorable, I think of Mavin. Also, based in Ray's POV, because, apparently, I can't join a fandom without ficcing from someone else's view of the relationship. -sigh-

“Dude, why are there circles under your eyes?” Ray asks, turning his chair to face his friend. Michael shrugs and doesn’t look away from his editing. “Seriously, what’s up?”

“Nightmares,” he answers. Ray waits but when nothing else is forthcoming, he asks, “About what?”

“Shut up.” But it’s not spoken with its usual venom. Ray frowns before shrugging and turning back to his game. 

-

Michael looks even worse the next day. His hair is more disheveled than it usually is; his shoulders are tense and even his smiles towards Gavin never seem to reach his eyes. It unsettles Ray because Gavin is Michael’s fucking candle or whatever so it’s really unusual. Ray is dying to ask but maybe it’s not his place, even though Michael is practically his best friend. 

Throughout the morning, Ray catches Michael watching Gavin forlornly at least three different times (and that’s only counting the times Ray has looked over). The other times, there’s an expression that’s written across Michael’s face that Ray cannot place at first. But after Gavin gives Michael a quick peck as he goes to grab lunch with Geoff, he finally places it.

Relief.

Michael looks relieved. 

Curiosity is burning in his chest and when Ryan and Jack follow Gavin and Geoff in their quest for food, Ray finally indulges the sensation and speaks.

“Dude, you look like shit.”

Michael scoffs. “Thanks. And you look like a thousand bucks.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty hot,” Ray says smugly but Michael doesn’t even crack a smile. Ray sighs, “Nightmares again?”

“Yeah,” Michael glances over. “Is it really that obvious?” 

“It looks like you haven’t slept in a week.” 

Michael huffs a breath. “I haven’t.” 

Ray knows he’s gonna get shot down again but it’s worth it. “What are they about?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Ray.” 

Ray purses his lips as Michael turns back to the video rendering on his screen. He considers the conversation over so he turns back towards his own monitors where there is literally nothing exciting happening on them. It’s considering his own lunch options when Michael finally speaks.

“I’ve been waking up about three every morning and I can’t go back to sleep. It’s always the same fucking dream.” 

Ray doesn’t say a thing because he’s a thousand percent sure that if he does, Michael will clam up and the conversation will be closed forever. It’s a few moments of maddening anticipation before Michael continues.

“In the dream, I wake up and he’s gone.”

Ray knows he’s talking about Gavin. (He’s always talking about Gavin or thinking about Gavin or being with Gavin. They’re so adorable it makes Ray violently ill.) 

“And it’s not just him. Everything. Every trace of him; there’s nothing left at all. Not even a note.”

Ray isn’t sure if Gavin’s dying in the dreams or leaving Michael in the dreams; he takes a shot in the dark, “So he, like, left you?”

“Yeah,” Michael breathes. He takes a deep breath as he says, “It’s the worse nightmare I’ve ever had.”

That hits Ray hard in the chest. Mavin, to him, has always been harmless flirting that turned into unresolved sexual tension that turned into resolved sexual tension. Ray had always thought that they were just a little fling that would eventually fade and fizzle and they’d be better friends at the end of it. But with that murmured confession, Ray realizes that this is big. Bigger than he could ever imagine. 

Michael is _in love_ with Gavin.

Ray turns in his swivel chair and stares, mouth agape, at a pink faced Michael. 

“So I stare at him until we have to get up,” he whispers, eyes darting around the screen, refusing to look in Ray’s general direction. 

A silent moment passes as Ray continues to stare. Michael’s ears start to pink as he turns to Ray. He scowls as he says, “Don’t you have something smart to say to that? Maybe call me a girl? Laugh at me. Go ahead, laugh it up, fuzzball.” 

“You love him,” Ray says, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Michael makes a face. “Duh. He’s my boy.”

(And by now, everyone knows that that means something totally different than it used to.) 

“No, dude,” Ray’s smile encompasses his whole face now; his glasses even rise on his cheeks a little. “Like, love-love him. Like “my worse nightmare is if he leaves me” love him. Literally!” 

“Fuck off,” Michael grumbles as Ray starts to chuckle. He whips back to the computer in front of him, obviously intent on ignoring Ray. 

(But let it be known that Ray is difficult to ignore.) 

“Just so you know, that’s stupid.” 

Michael sneers but doesn’t look away from the idle loading bar. 

“You do know that this is Gavin we’re talking about, right?” 

Michael glances over from the corner of his eye.

“You’re never getting rid of him; you’re stuck with him. Like, _forever_.” 

“I hope so,” is the instant, almost subconscious, response. Ray is, again, stuck with awe at how in love his friend is and how down that same friend seems. 

Ray lets the light-heartedness fall away, leaving him serious for once. “I mean it, Michael. He’s not going anywhere.” 

“You don’t know that,” Michael mutters. 

“I do. Because he’s fucking crazy about you, man!” Ray tosses his arms in the air to emphasize his point. 

Michael rolls his eyes. “I’m a joke with anger issues. He can do better.” 

“True.” Michael whips his head towards Ray, an obvious angry retort on his lips. Ray barrels on. “But he chose you. That’s a hell of a lot more important, isn’t it?” Michael’s eyebrows furrow, like he’s thinking really hard. “You love him?” 

“Yes,” Michael hisses, obviously becoming annoyed. 

Ray shrugs. “Than that’s enough. He’s not going anywhere.” 

Michael opens his mouth to say something when the door swings open and Gavin comes rushing in. Ray watches in thinly veiled amusement as Gavin wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders, molding himself to Michael’s back.

“I missed you, Mi-cool!” 

“You were gone, like, fifteen minutes, moron,” Michael says but it’s all fondness and fingers wrapping around thin wrists. Gavin nuzzles the side of Michael’s face, babbling on about something. 

“Told you,” Ray mouths at Michael and the other man glares, flashing him the finger. 

-

The next day, Michael looks so well rested that it makes Ray’s nine hours look like nine minutes. The circles have faded, his hair (although still a jumbled pile of curls) looks neater and the smiles he and Gavin share fill the entire office with a warmth that leaves the rest of the guys rolling their eyes and muttering under their breath about how disgusting they are. 

And even though Ray joins in on the teasing, when no one is looking, he smiles at the couple to his right and is confident in the words he spoke yesterday. 

(And in ten years, as Ray’s standing next to Michael watching Gavin run around with their kids, listening to them screech “Daddy” and “Uncle Ray, help!” and “Uncle Gavin, no!”, he’ll elbow the man to his right and say, “Told you.” And Michael will mutter “Shut the fuck up.” because some things never change.)


End file.
